


Meet Me at the Library

by sinoftheday (itsthedetails)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-29
Updated: 2006-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/sinoftheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty in the library, what else would it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me at the Library

  
Veronica flipped the hood up on her windbreaker and cursed the college administrative system for only allowing students to park in Main Lot. She’d have to do a little manipulation and get herself a parking pass to park on the inner campus. Today of all days it had to be pouring rain. She wished she didn’t have to walk all the way across campus to the old library for class.

When the semester first started and Veronica learned her required art history course would be held in Old Falvey, the original library on campus, she was a little excited. Old Falvey now housed several classrooms and the student tutoring center, but it also held some of the older volumes Hearst had in its possession. Now she wished her classroom was just a bit closer to the main parking lot.

As she sloshed through the rain, avoiding the larger puddles accumulating along the concrete path to the library she hoped this class would be over quickly. It was the only class she shared with Logan and she wasn’t ready to see him after the confrontation they’d had a week ago.

***

 _Veronica threw her hands up in disgust. “How many times do I have to tell you? I’m with you. I want to be with_ you. _I don’t care who has a crush on me or if they are around all the time. I only want to spend my time with you. Why can’t you trust me?”_

 _His breath released and he sighed. “I do trust you. It’s_ him _I don’t trust. He’s constantly around. He’s constantly leering at you. It’s bad enough he’s Wallace’s roommate and therefore_ always _in the dorms, but when he just “stops by” to see you at your apartment, that’s too much.”_

 _Veronica rolled her eyes. “Logan, this is getting us nowhere. I’m not going to never speak to him again. He’s a nice guy and, like you said, Wallace’s roommate. I don’t appreciate you telling me who I can and cannot hang out with. Do I tell you not to hang out with Dick or any of those Neanderthal football players who spend all their time wasted and stupid? No, I don’t, even though I wish you would. So stop trying to dictate my life.”_

 _Logan stepped forward, his eyes lit with anger. “I’m_ not _trying to dictate your life. I just want you to see that Piz is not the “nice” guy he claims to be.”_

 _Veronica threw her hands up in defeat. “I can’t keep having the same argument with you over and over again. I’m going home. I’ll call you when I’m ready to talk.”_

 _Logan turned away from her and the door. “Fine, go!”_

***

It was a week later and Veronica still had not called Logan. She hadn’t called, not because she was still angry, but because her pride wouldn’t let her admit Logan was right. As soon as Piz had heard that she and Logan had a fight, he showed up at her apartment with take out and movies. That right there should have set off her radar, she barely knew the guy making the whole thing really awkward, but half way into the movie he tried to “make a move” and Veronica knew Logan had been right. Piz was not the ‘nice’ guy he claimed to be.

She probably would have seen his less than honorable intentions sooner, but she was so blinded by Logan’s attempt to run her life she didn’t see what was right in front of her face.

So that phone call went unmade because she didn’t want to tell Logan he’d been right.

***

Veronica entered the old library and was immediately overcome by the musty smell of leather bindings and parchment. She walked past the stacks on the first floor to the elevator in the back. As she dripped water onto the elevator floor she hoped she was here earlier enough to get seat in the stadium-seated classroom away from Logan. The classroom was small, the front wall covered in an enormous screen, specially designed for art courses, to easily use the projector to show slides of the pieces of art.

Veronica stopped at the coffee cart for her necessary caffeine fix. While she did enjoy this fine art requirement, the class was an hour and fifteen minutes in a darkened room taught by a professor with the most monotone voice. She smiled at the barista who made her coffee twice a week and in turn she gave Veronica a perplexed smile.

Veronica took her coffee and headed to the classroom. Upon entering she found the room lit only by the glow on the projection screen, leaving the room bathed in a soft blue light. She noticed she was the first one here and thanked some god for what little luck she had. She took a seat in the back corner, knowing Logan was always late to class and would get stuck sitting in the front of the room if Veronica didn’t save him a seat.

She took her time taking out her notebook and tentatively sipped at her steaming drink. As time passed Veronica began to wonder where everyone else was. She checked her watch again and saw that class should be starting any minute, but no one else, not even the professor, had yet to arrive. Quietly, Veronica peeked her head into the hall, only to find cart after cart piled high with books to be returned to the shelves.

She shrugged to herself and figured people must be late because of the rain and went back to her seat, already starting the countdown on the fifteen minute rule for the professor.

Just when she was about to check the hall again she heard the door slam shut behind her. She turned just in time to see a soaked Logan Echolls standing just inside the room. _Just great._

Logan shook the excess water from his jacket and scanned the room. “Where is everybody?”

Veronica narrowed her eyes examining him. “Why don’t _you_ tell _me_? I’ve been sitting her for almost fifteen minutes and it seems you and I are the only ones to show up for class today.”

Logan’s eyes widened. “What are you looking at me for? What would _I_ have to do with that?”

Veronica stood from her desk. “You mean to tell me you didn’t orchestrate this whole thing? Somehow get the professor to move class just to get me alone here? God, Logan! If you wanted to talk to me, all you had to do was call. This is exactly what I’m talking about when I say you're petty and spoiled! You just _have_ to arrange things in my life to _your_ liking. You don’t like the people I hang out with; make me stop hanging out with them. You want to talk to me, throw money at people to arrange to get me alone!”

Anger flashed in his eyes. “I have news for you, Veronica Mars. I didn’t have anything to do with this! I didn’t “arrange” for this meeting and I sure as hell don’t want to talk to you right now. If you can’t even listen to my opinion of some guy you just met and try to see where I’m coming from, then, no, I don’t want to talk to you _at all_.”

Veronica wavered. “You didn’t set this up?”

He crossed his arms defiantly across his chest. “No, I didn’t.”

They stood in silence for several moments. Veronica chewed on her lip, desperately wanting to talk to him and tell him she was sorry. That he had been right, but still pride and stubbornness was winning out.

Finally, Logan was the one to break the silence. “So, I’m guessing that class really is just canceled? Can we just go home? I need to get out of these wet clothes.” He punctuated his statement with a sneeze.

Veronica lifted her head to see just how drenched Logan was, his t-shirt was plastered to his torso, his jeans were dampened from the hems up to his knees and she was sure his sneakers would squish when he walked. “Oh Logan, you’re gonna get so sick.”

She pulled a napkin from her bag and crossed the room to mop the rain from is face. As she reached up to brush the dripping locks from his forehead, she became lost in his heated stare. They stood still, locked in each other, breathing the distinct smell of old books and an even more ancient building, intensified by the dampness created by the stormy weather.

The soggy napkin dropped from her hand and she ran her fingers over the cool skin of his cheek. In a flash of action, she pushed him against the wall, accidentally flipping the switch to start the projector. A loud whirring filled the room as the slides loaded from the classroom computer in the corner of the room. Set on an automatic timer every thirty seconds a new slide flashed up onto the large screen, alternately lightening and darkening the room.

Her hands pushed against his chest and held him against the wall. “As quietly as she could, she squeaked out. “You were right.”

Logan cocked his head, not even entirely sure he heard her. “Come again? What did you say? Something about me being right?”

Veronica continued to press him to the wall. “Don’t press your luck. I’m trying to apologize here. I should have listened to you. Piz is not as nice as he seems.”

Suspicion crossed his face. “What happened to change your mind?”

She really didn’t want to get into that whole mess so she slanted her mouth over his and let her hand travel down to the fly of his jeans. “Do you really want to know? Suffice it to say, I’ve seen the light. Piz is no more. Now are you gonna let me apologize or not?” She roughly moved her hand back and forth over the seam of his pants, teasing his already half-hard cock to full attention.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and moaned, unable to form an affirmative answer. She kissed him deeply once again before moving her lips over his chin and down his neck. She sucked gently just below his Adam’s apple, she broke away, knowing there would be a mark there tomorrow. She tapped at the spot with one finger. “See, I can be all possessive too, marking my territory.”

Logan groaned when her hand moved back to his crotch to stroke him through his jeans again. “You can mark me anywhere you want. Just don’t stop doing that.”

She quirked an eyebrow. “Don’t stop? What if I wanted to do something else?” Not letting him answer, she swiftly undid his belt and fly and pushed his jeans and boxers around his knees. She held him hard and heavy in her hand. His cock curved up to press against his belly, flushed dark with blood against the fair skin of his abdomen.

She dropped to her knees. With one hand, she traced the thick vein on the underside of his dick before she mouthed the head. She licked his full length once before taking him in as far as she could go. He tasted salty and musky against her tongue as she sucked him thoroughly.

She heard a dull thumping and looked up at Logan through half-lidded eyes to see him banging his head against the wall. She smiled to herself and slid him further in her throat. With her free hand she caressed up his thigh and cupped his balls. She released him with a wet pop to tongue his slit, but he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to her feet.

He fumbled with the buttons on her jeans. “Want… to be… inside…you…” he pushed her backwards till she knocked into a long table, covered in books waiting to be re-shelved. He stumbled over his own feet, his pants still around his knees, and lifted her up to sit on the edge of the table. He continued to frantically push at her jeans, trying to get them and her shoes off all at once.

She reached forward and circled her hand around the base of his cock, giving him a little squeeze to stave off him coming right then. “You don’t have to… I was trying to show you that I’m sorry I didn't believe you.”

He captured her mouth pulling her into a dizzying kiss. He pulled away with a crooked grin “As awesome as that apology is, it’s more fun if you enjoy it, too.”

He finally got her feet free of the binding pants and found her slick and wet for him. He pushed one, then two fingers in, twisting them inside her.

She gripped his biceps, pulling him close, and then reached between them to guide him in. He seated himself fully inside her in one long stroke. He was more than halfway there already and was already losing control, so he began to stroke fast and deep. He rubbed his thumb feverishly against her clit, trying to bring her there with him.

Her body leaned back against a stack of books as she lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. It seemed like the world was flashing bright colors at her, but it was really just each new slide blinking up onto the projection screen.

His grunts and groans were muffled in her hair and without warning, he tensed and exploded. With sure, steady movements, he continued to twist and press against her clit until she went rigid and groaned out her release. With both his palms flat on the table, his head resting on her shoulder and his legs still spread wide, he panted in exhaustion.

She gently swept her hands up and down his back in a sweet caress. “I really am sorry, you know? I should have listened to you and not just wrote off your feelings as unwarranted jealousy. I just don’t like being told what to do or think.”

He lifted his head to look into her face, his hair now damp with sweat rather than rain. “Veronica, you know I've never tried to control you. I just...worry.” He stood fully now pulling his pants up from where they had gathered around his ankles. As he buttoned his jeans he sent her a lopsided smile. “Occasionally, I do have a valid thought or two.”

Veronica returned the smile, pulling on her clothes as well. “Yes…occasionally.”

As they gathered up their belongings they exited the classroom, slides still flashing on the projector, and walked toward the elevator bank, Veronica fingered the books on the carts littering the hallway. “You know, I’m never gonna be able to look at this library the same way again.

Logan wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and whispered into her ear. “Well, if that is what happens when class gets canceled, I really _am_ going to have to pay someone off to make sure it happens more often.”

As they waited for the elevator, Logan was still hugging her body to his. The girl at the coffee cart now gave Veronica a knowing look, and cocked her head to the bulletin board just outside the classroom door. In big bold black letters, a sign read: Art History 110: Beginning to Renaissance. Section 4 Canceled Tuesday, October 10th, 2006.


End file.
